Way Big
Way Big is a To'kustar (a play on the "tokusatsu" superhero genre in Japan, given Way Big's Ultraman-like appearance). He is the biggest alien in Ben's arsenal. Way Big's extraordinary size of over 200 feet grants him extraordinary strength and invulnerability to most attacks. Way Big is used as Ben's "big gun" like Four Arms and Humungousaur but sometimes fails to use him as the Omnitrix (and now Ultimatrix) decides which alien to change. He is also in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Abilities Due to his enormous size, Way Big can easily overpower most of his opponents because he packs enough power to best an entire army. His size also grants him incredible strength and he has also shown great durability, withstanding fire from enemies while barely even feeling them. In addition, he is still incredibly strong for his size, as demonstrated in Primus, when Vilgax became approximately the same size as Way Big from absorbing the Codon Stream, Way Big was easily capable of lifting Vilgax and throwing him through a wall outside of the planet's atmosphere. He can create shockwaves equivalent of earthquakes. In Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, Evil Way Big is able to fire red blasts from his arms, and it is discovered that Way Big is also able to do this but Way Big's is green. Similar to Benwolfs' howl, and Benvictors' lighting being green, while the Yenaldooshis' howl, and Dr. Viktors' lightning were both purple. Original series Way Big first appears in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, when Azmuth activates it on the Omnitrix so Ben can fight off Vilgax's army. His only appearance in the TV series itself is in Ken 10 when Ben loses his temper and viciously beats Kevin into the ground after he pushes him too far by injuring Kenny (just the impact of his blows is enough to wipe out the section of the city they were fighting in). This makes Way Big justifiably one of Ben's ultimate weapons. As soon as this form comes out, he can make short work of Vilgax and Kevin 11,000, something no other form has come close to doing, the only exception being in Vilgax Attacks, when Ben is aboard Vilgax's ship and Ben makes short work of Vilgax, his ship, Psyphon, and Vilgax's army as Alien X. Alien Force Way Big, Upchuck, and Cannonbolt are in the season 2 finale of Ben 10: Alien Force after Azmuth unlocks the Omnitrix's Master Control. His eyes are now green instead of yellow, the spikes on his shoulders are gone, his face is different and the fins on his hips are gone. This is possibly due to the fact that the aliens age as Ben does, and possibly that To'kustars become more streamlined with age. Lately, since the incident in which Way Big "escaped" from the Omnitrix, whenever Ben tries to transform into him, he ends up switching into another form such as in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, where he becomes Chromastone instead, in If All Else Fails where he accidentally transforms into Humungousaur instead, and the episode In Charm's Way. Way Big makes another appearance in Simple to stop a war from another planet. Way Big appeared in Primus as well. He is now Ben's permanent additional alien, though he seems to only use this form in extreme circumstances. Ultimate Alien Way Big briefly appeared in Video Games, crushing Harangue's robot and his car nearing the end of the episode with the same appearance from Alien Force. He also appears in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction where you must play as him to defeat Evil Way Big while the Ultimatrix is surrounded by the Potis Altiare. This is the first game where Way Big is present. Appearances Original series *''Ken 10'' (used by Ben 10,000) *''Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix'' Alien Force *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''Simple'' *''Primus'' Ultimate Alien *''Video Games'' Naming and Translations Trivia *Way Big defeated Vilgax in Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix and again in Primus. Way Big easily overcame Vilgax's size, which is one of Vilgax's assets in combat. *To'kustars do not have a home planet. They are born during cosmic storms. *He is one of five aliens to appear in all three series. The other four are Cannonbolt, Upchuck, Ghostfreak and Diamondhead. *He is the third alien from the original series to reappear in a sequel series. *Since Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix is the last episode of the original series, Way Big is the last alien used in the original series. *Humungousaur and Way Big are the two biggest aliens in the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix whereas Grey Matter and Nanomech are the smallest. *In Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, he is a boss-only playable character, only there is the Potis Altiare on his chest surrounding the Ultimatrix symbol. *His design might be based on the Ultraman Series. *It is shown that Way Big can do the same he did with Giant Vilgax on Evil Way Big, as whenever he completes an event-through, he tosses Evil Way Big over his body and back into the Lake they're fighting in. *Albedo's video game counterpart is Evil Way Big *It is shown that Way Big can fire lazers like Evil Way Big. Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Male Aliens